Fullmetal Harlot
by Enviouse-Of-You-Kid
Summary: Ed and Al are turned into slaves after their mother died.Their Master forms a plan to her benifit to recover the family name that she lost. But can Ed make it through it all? Or will a certain heir to the throne will do him in? EdEnvy
1. Somthing shocking

(Ok, I want to know how many people what this to continue it's a yaoi story, as in boy on boy, done in Ed's point of view, in an alternate world. Where there's no alchemy nor homunculi but it's still hell, it's going to be Ed/Envy and. just maybe some Ed/Lust and Al/Greed and Ed/Greed and some Ed/ Wrath,I think so please let me know if you want me to continue this or not. But automail does exist, and Al got his body in this one!)

* * *

It had been tens years since the beginning of the war, part of it. And it has been seven years since he was sentenced to death for being a traitor to his country. It has been five years that our mother had died due to a sudden illness, but I have always blamed my father for the cause of her death and I always will. And it has been three years since me and Al were sent into slavery and worked for our Master, and it had been hell ever since. My brother and I do most of the heavy work, life wasn't that bad for Al and me...at least till today.

* * *

"Nii-san! Help!" I heard Al's plea as I saw him struggling to carry a large cart by himself. I stood up and in a flash I was by his side helping him with his cart," Al here 

Let me help you out!" I grabbed one side as he garbed the other, his smile never left his face as he thanked me for the help and we made our walk to the small storage house where our master, Dante kept all her priceless things. We managed to get the cart inside without a single incident.

"Man...what the hell was in there Al?" I asked wiping my face with the back of my hand, I heard him pant for breath one last time before answering me.

"Master had just ordered the cart from some expensive place, any way...it's filled with silver wear worth probably millions or so..."

There was moment of silence stared at Al blankly for a few moments, then back at the cart, then back at Al who smiled at me, then he started to laugh.

"Holy hell! And you let ME help you with something like that?"

"Aw! Don't worry Nii-san you were careful nothing bad happen!" he said to me ruffling my loose hair,

"Yeah...but you know I am with stuff like that!" I said to him in a failed firm voice.

"I trust you Nii-san!" his sweet voice always seemed to have the power to cheer up anybody.

"Al...hey...next week's your birthday huh."

"Ah...yeah! I'm going to 15!"

"Yeah.. I'm going to go ask Master if she'll help me out..."

"NO! ED YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'LL DO!"

"Al, don't worry anyway..."

"WHAT ARE YOU IDOTS DOING HERE GET BACK TO WORK!"

I turned quickly to see our Master march towards us; I placed myself in front of Al as she got closer.

She raised her arm; I closed my eyes as I felt the sting sensation as her hand met my face. I tensed up, placing my metallic hand on my abused cheek, to ease the pain. I opened one of my golden eyes to stare back at her, even though I was her favorite among the slaves, I was treated with very little mercy, or at least to me it seemed. But I've been told that is she didn't favor me, I would have been killed by now.

"Pride! What have I told you about slacking in your work?" she roared as she abused my other cheek.

"I am sorry Master,"I said looking at her straight in the eye.

"Pride...does it seem you need more punishment? I thought your last fee was enough or was I wrong?" she eyed my arm and leg. Looking down I shook my head, "No... Master I won't let myself or A-Sloth slip in our work again."

"That's a good puppy..." she said leaning and whispered in my ear, "Come to my study room at ten...I have a new job for you...Pride." I nodded my head slowly as she backed away and returned to her manor. I swore that I could fell a chill run down my spine. I always hated it when she called us by her 'pet' names for us, I was Pride and Al was 'Sloth'. I clenched my metal fist as I glared at the floor, I then glanced at my metal arm, the memory of when it was taken away. Along with my leg, it still burned in my skull, but I couldn't let something so small stop me from living my life even if it was a shitty life, if it meant I could protect Al that's all that mattered to me.

"Nii-san, what did Master say to you?" asked Al as he gazed at me, I shook my head and gave him a toothy grin.

"Nothing, just the same bitching she always does!"

"Nii-san..."he said placing a gentle hand on my really shoulder as if to comfort me.

"Al... Like I said it's nothing."

"But...Nii-san..."

"Come on, let's get our work done before 'Master comes back and decides to abuse my cheeks again!"

"Ah...oh Nii-san!", he followed after me as we continued our work.

* * *

Dante's pov

* * *

I watched as Edward...Pride I mean, continued his work with his younger brother Sloth. These two orphans, were merely toys when I had bought them, hardly any strength at all, but I had that changed quickly? Edward soon learned not to cross me, but that came with a hefty price...his right arm and left leg. But of course being the kind person I am, I had him be given costume made automail. Why? Well, I couldn't very well use him as part of my plan to return to the royal family with stumps for limbs now can I? Yes...both of these boys are worth a lot to me. But...PRIDE will be the one who will allow me to get the access I need to be acknowledged as a true member of the royal family once again. 

I watched as Prides golden swayed around his perfectly covered face. A perfect match, with the sons and daughters of my elder brother. Especially for Greed and Envy...this will go exactly as I planed.

I smiled wickedly as Ed and Al worked together laughing every now and then, unknown to them the plans I had.

"Just you wait... Pride...just you wait..."

* * *

Ed's pov

* * *

I looked the clock, time had passed by so quickly, and Al had exhausted himself from working a lot hard then he usually does. That and I had slipped some sleeping potion into is drink. 

Why, you ask? Why would such a caring brother such as myself do such a horrible thing to my younger brother? Because, I know that if I left him suddenly in the middle of the night, he would follow me. And I don't want him getting hurt. Glancing one last time at Al, I smiled sadly, as I placed another sheet warmly around.

I leaned down and kissed him on his for head, and grin to myself as I sat up and walked out of our room.

I shut the door tightly, locking it, as I placed the key around my neck. I cursed under my breath for how stupidly I was following her orders, dragging my feet I made my way to her study room. I made it in no time, after all this was the place where I had lost my leg and arm to her. I knocked twice before she gave the ok for me to enter; I opened the door slowly as it creaked. The study hadn't changed much since the last time I had been here.

"Well, pride, it seems like you know what benefits you..."she purred into my ear, I jerked away from her.

"What do you want Dante!" I asked as I leaned closely against the door far from her. She merely chuckled at my reaction as she walked towards her desk, and picked up a bundle of clothes and handed them to me. My eyes widen as I examined then, looking up I was her smirk and I knew she wasn't kidding.

She wanted me to put these clothes on!

"Now pride be a good puppy and go change."

"And what I---"

She slapped my again only this time with more aggression.

"If you don't, your not the only one who suffers pride...remember that."

My eyes narrowed and glared at her violet ones as I turned my back to her, walking behind a large cloth that I could dress behind.

"Damn...what did I get myself into now?" I mumble to myself as I undressed myself from my usual black tank top and black pants and boots. When I was done I walked out towards Dante; I could see her eyes glitter with something. But I was unsure of what it was and I definitely do not want to know.

"Very nice... Here take a look"

She faced me towards her body length mirror, my face turned from tan to deep red.

I wore a tight tank top that exposed my belly, underneath it I wore green fishnets that looped around my fingers, skintight navy blue pants. But one of the pants legs barley covered my thigh, while the other was normal and disappeared into my black boots, around my neck was a dog tag which had a symbol engraved on it. It was a cross with a serpent wrapped around it, a crown on top with wings. I stared at my refection, what was Dante planning by dressing me in such manner. I felt cold hands grasp my blonde hair, I watched in the mirror as she brushed it gently and started to braid it in a tight braid.

"You look very attractive with you hair down, but it's better to save that for last...so for now well keep it in a braid."

I stared at her reflection.

What was this woman planning?

"Master...what's the point of all this? Does this have something to do with the new 'job' you were talking about?" I asked.

She chuckled slightly as she spoke in my ear in a deadly voice.

"Why...yes...Pride. FOR THIS IS THE DAY WHEN YOU STOP BEING PRIDE AND BECOME THE 'FULLMETAL HARLOT' AND HELP ME WIN OVER THE SONS OF MY ELDER BROTHER, WHICH WILL RESULT IN ME GAINING MY STATUS BACK!"

I felt shivers run down my spine, my eye widen at the realization of what these words meant.

Harlot...means...Whore...

She was making me into her 'Fullmetal Whore!'

* * *

Ok well taht's that, review please 


	2. Something unwanting

* * *

Ed's pov.

* * *

I stood there as Dante combed my golden hair, which she had placed in a braid I was dumbfounded.  
The plan she had made over the years, the fact that I'm just going to be her tool didn't sit well with me. She wanted to make me sell my body to the fucking royal family! And to two people! I was not going to stand for that! I turned sharply and faced Dante, but unfortunately she saw this coming.

"If you should refuse, I shall tell your brother **_WHY_** you ended up with a metal arm and leg." She said coldly, with an evil glint in her eye.

My protest died in my throat, and did not speak again; oh how I wished it would stop there but her plan didn't just involve me.

"Don't fret Pride you're not the only one going, Sloth will accompany you as well." She added with a cocky smile on her lips as he eyed me.

I could feel my blood boil as she spoke the one sentence; I turned to glare at her the purest hate could be seen in my eyes. She so did NOT just say that to me!

"No!" he roared at her, there was no way I was going allow that.

She looked at me and smirked, "Really now…since when did you make the rules here?"

I looked away not answering her, but my eyes were burning like they were on fire.

"As I recall Pride I'm the master and you are my slave and besides would you rather leave your younger brother behind with me? And lord knows what might happen to him without you watching over him." She said smirking even more as she looked at me I wasn't sure if it was merely a bluff or if there truly was a threat behind it.

I knew that the only reason she never punished Al was because she favored me, and if I left…who knows what might happen to my little brother and I could not risk him getting hurt. I sighed knowing that Dante was right, what she said was very true whether she meant what she said didn't matter because it was true.

"So…how long have you been planing this…" I asked with venom on every word. It was not just coincidence it was painfully obvious that this was planned awhile back.

She smiled as she sat on the edge of her bed; violet eyes still lingered on me.

"Since the day I took you and Sloth in, though I had originally wanted to use only you I thought it would be better to use Sloth as well."

"Why?"

I just had to ask.

"Hm that way I could target two of my elder brother's son, manly the two who had the most influence over him."

"Great…I'm going have to sell my fucking body just for you to get into the fucking family's name again!" I said, with anger plastered on my face. Dante, she was evil and we all knew that but I never thought she would go this far and just for a name.

"Pride, I suggest you do something about your tone of voice with me, you do want your brother safe and sound correct? And he'll be selling his along with you so don't worry your not the only one."

"You...You...Al is not going to become some Whore just for your benift! I won't allow it to happen!"

Dante sighed," Then perhaps this will far more better for you and your over protective brotherly love complextion you have. Sloth won't be another Harlot, but...hm the second eldest Prince's personal cook?"

I swear if I could hit her at that very moment I would have.

"What the hell? First you give a whole freaking speech about why you want to us both and then you go say that! Are you trying to kill me?" I roared, though my words were angry I could not help but feel a bit of weight being lifted from my shoulders.

Dante laughed at my statement, but it wasn't a 'oh your funny' type of laugh it was a 'your so blind that you can't see the point' type of laugh.

"What the fuck are laughing? Theres no point to this madness at all!"

"Pride, the point for this is to gather information from them, you will report back to me. Both you and Sloth, and I could use it to my advantage. For you see their eldest Price, well his an odd one doesn't really fancy us woman much. Though he has had his fair share of Fiancé's in the past, though he disowned them when they were caught cheating on him with The King. And besides me offering two servants one to please each son, it would put me on good terms with my brother making it a tad more easier for you and Sloth to pass information to me."

I shuddered, the Princes were twisted and yet their father seemed to be even more twisted then them. No wonder Dante's Dante. The whole fucking family is twisted!

"So…in other words…you want to blackmail him into accepting you into the royal family again?"

She smirked at me but didn't answer, " Go wake your brother, the two of you will be leaving tomorrow morning."

I glared at her and shook my head in protest, but when I saw the evil look in her eyes I remembered her earlier threat. So without much choice I walked out of the room, and dragged my feet towards our room. Taking the key from around my neck I opened the door, there laid Al sleeping soundlessly and peacefully.

My golden orbs gazed at his face; it was almost painful for me to wake him. Considering what I had to do to wake him up. Since he had drenched the cup dry when I gave it to him, the potion was still in effect. I sighed walked towards my bed and reaching under the pillow I pulled out another vile. It was the antidote to the sleeping potion, but there was only one way to in sure that Al would drink it.

And that is by…mouth to mouth…

I shuddered at the thought but I knew I had to do it, hoping for forgiveness from him afterwards I poured the contains in my mouth careful not to swallow any.

I walked towards his bed, placing my automail arm underneath his head lifting his head; my other hand was placed on his chine opening his mouth slightly.

My golden opticals looked at his lips; I could feel a blush grow on my face as I shut my eyes tightly and pressed my lips against Al's pouring the potion into his mouth making sure he would swallow all of it.  
When the entire potion was gone from my mouth and into his I pulled away, with my face so hot you could cook a fucking egg on it!

I sighed looking away from Al and waited for it to take effect, which would be a few moments or so.  
As I waited for Al to awaken my mind kept on wondering to the current situation I had gotten us into.

_Why the hell can't I ever keep my promise?_

I told mother before she died that I would protect Alphonse with my life and yet here I am almost dragging him down with me ever step of the way.

Why can't I just…  
  
"Edward?"

I turned to see Al awake and sitting up on his bed rubbing his trying to get them less blurring.

"Hey Al, had a nice sleep?" I asked though I couldn't really look at him in the eye.

He yawned and stretched his arms out, "Yeah…"

"Hey…why are you…dressed like that?"

I looked at the floor and sighed, " It's part of Dante's new…job she has for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah and your also getting a new job too that's why I came to wake you up she waiting for us upstairs." I said as I grabbed his and lead us to her studies, Al kept asking questions and I answered them as best I could. Though I didn't give a complete detail of what my job was, I'm keeping my brother a innocent as I can for as long as I'm able to.

As came to her studies she was waiting for us there by the door, when my golden eyes met her violet ones she smirked a knowing smirk and led us inside.

"Well hello Sloth, so glad that Pride went to get you. As he probably has already told you, I have a new job for you."

Al nodded his head, and Dante went on explaining what he was going to do for who and why. His reaction was less colorful then mine but not so calm but then again any sane person would be freaked by this.

I didn't pay much attention to her stupid speech, but I couldn't help wondering why she had kept my job's details vague though I wasn't one to complain.

As Al went to go change into his new clothes I gave Dante a dark, cold glare before turning away from her.

_No matter what I have to keep my job a secret from Al! I can't let him find out._

Why? Because I'm too _prideful _for my own good.

"Pride, how rude you won't even acknowledge Sloth?" came Dante's voice in a teasing manner. I glared at her, one filled with hate before I looked at Al.

My golden eyes widened, he wore a clean-cut black open shirt over a tight fitting navy blue tank, a necklace around his neck the looked like a star with twelve points. And a pair of normal jeans and shoes, but what surprised me was that my brother looked so cute. And thankfully normal clothes were proved for him, which gave some relief although that tank top was pissing me off.

"Does it look bad?" he asked blushing probably cause these were the most decent clothes either of us had ever worn since mom's death.

"Nah, you look great Al." I said ruffling his hair, I had noticed that a black ribbon held his long chestnut colored hair in place.

Dante cleared he throat and got our attention, " Sloth, Pride tomorrow morning there will be carriage that will take us to my elder brother's castle. If either of you or both of you decide to try and escape I will have your heads."

Her eyes sent cold icy shivers down our spines, but what really freaked us out was that fact that she smiled after this.

"Now get to your rooms and sleep tomorrow I'll be presenting you two to the royal family. No…OUT!"

Al and I didn't wait another second and left her studies, I could help but glance at Al as we entered our rooms his face reflected how I felt inside.

"Nii-san…do really have to do this…?" he asked in a pleading voice.

I sighed and looked at him wrapping my normal arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, it seems like we have no choice…but don't worry Al…I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"I'm not worried about myself1 I'm worried about you1 Master didn't tell anything what your job was!"

I felt awkward and scratched my head with my metal arm, "It's nothing really…we just have to keep our eyes open ok?"

He nodded his head, "Alright, Ed."

* * *

there now review please! Oh and the Al in the story is Al from the movie, you know where his got the long hair and stuff. Anyway bye! 

-Envious-Of-You-Kid


	3. something twisted

((Chibi Theater –Opening Song: Blaming the blamable not the real))

There's light ahead, but I can't see  
You move forward away from me  
You lied to us, and sold us out  
Don't try to humor me

I remember the day that you left, as if you burned it into my memory…I remember the tears she shed  
And I remember those hopeless smiles, you lied and burned us down you left and killed us all.  
This shell you see is all that was left, while other's chose to forget, the day stayed with me.

There's a light ahead, but I can't see  
You moved forward away from me  
You lied to us, and sold us out  
Don't try to humor me

Those childish moments are no longer here, so far gone to even remember how it once was…but his safe and free for that I am glade. My body is spent, never to know what living really is…but at least I'm no longer the one who was bound to you by the blood that ran through my veins. Th poison that I swallowed won't work, you've sealed me to this life and I can't find my key…Father dearest did you take it to your grave as well…?

There's a light ahead, but I can't see  
You moved forward away from me  
You lied to us, and sold us out  
Don't try to humor me…please…

Don't try to humor me please…I'm fine…  
Don't come near…I'd rather drown…  
So  
Don't try to humor me…  
Don't…try…. Daddy dearest…

-------------------------------------

I couldn't sleep; I just couldn't because I knew that if I did I would have awakened with the hopes that yesterday was all but a dream. And then to only have that hoped crushed after looking at my clothes, was little too much for me to take in at the moment. So I stayed awake, the anxiety was killing me and so was the fact that I could stop worrying about Al and how the new job might affect him.

Will this…Price, treat him well?

I shuddered just thinking about it, I could care less about the Prince I would get, with my luck it'll be some weirdo…or…who knows…  
I suppose I was trying to keep a positive side to this, strange and stupid situation, trying mind you. I watched as the morning sun pressed through the small cracks in the wooden wall, as if telling me that my life is no longer the same as I once had.

I heard the bed squeak, as Al got up stretching his arms out and a small smile could be seen on his lips. That's one of the many things I admired about him, he found the light even in the darkest corner of the darkness.

"Morning Nii-san!" he said, sending me a warm smile, which I half returned.

"Morning…so…"

I stood up and looked down at my outfit on last time before I asked the question, I wished for last night to be merely a dream, an illusion. But knowing that fate wasn't so kind hearted I took a deep breath allowing the air to escape my lips.  
"Are you ready to…go…?" I asked

Al looked at me, then at the floor as if recollecting his thoughts; "Yeah…I guess we can't really…escape now can we…?"

"Not if you value your life…or at least that's what_ she_ told me…" I said, throwing as much venom into 'she' as I could.

Al smiled sadly and took my hand, knocking me out of my thoughts of hate and revenge against a _certain someone.  
_  
"Come on, Master's waiting for us…"

"Yeah…I know…"

He held my hand tightly, some how memories of a life we once knew flowed back into focus. When ever we went out we always held hands, Al would hold on to mother and I would hold onto Al. Those days when we were a whole family, when that bastard was around though even when he was home he hardly paid us any attention.

Mother and Al were the only ones he really noticed, he didn't really like me…maybe it was the fact that I openly told him that I hated him. True, at the time I was merely six or so, but I meant ever word of it and after he left leaving my mother in such a state I wanted nothing more then to cut his head off. Or at the very least allow him to taste the pain and suffering he put mom and Al through for they were the only ones who still believed in him, while everyone ones else had given up. And sadly, well…not really, I was one of those who gave up…especially after that incident…

"What are you two waiting for! Hurry up or I'll kill you right there!" came Dante's voice.

I felt Al flinched as she mentioned killing us, I was already use to her death threats. I mean after a few years of this, every morning, every day, you would too…

Al and I picked up our pace, and separated our hands, for a second I thought about grabbing his hand again and running away from her. But the threat of her killing Al…is more then enough to keep me in my place.  
Dante's violet eyes met my gaze and stared intently into my own, making it very clear that there was no turning back after this. As the three of us walked to the carriage, my heart filled with both dread and anger, anger at myself for not being able to find a way out for if not the both of us, at the very least for Alphonse.

"Now Pride, why the long face…" she mused as we got into the carriage.

But before I could respond, I realized that the step was…ahem too high…if I was wearing my normal clothes I wouldn't mind stretching my legs that much. My automail arm tightened into a fist annoyance, these…pants… short…or whatever they were…they weren't meant for this!

I heard a loud, long sigh behind me, but the a note of amusement in her tone as she spoke; "Having trouble Pride…?"

My golden eyes narrowed into a glare, though my back was facing her; "Of course not!"

Girding my teeth I raised on leg, my right one, to the step. Th fabric of the pants tighten around it, the pants were tighter then my normal ones! As small gasp escaped my lips as I felt the fabric rise up, my freaking ass!  
I could hear Dante chuckle behind me, keeping my whimper in check I climbed into the carriage sitting beside Al, Dante followed behind me. We began to move, my gaze went to Al's calm face, and he had fallen asleep again. Though he isn't a heavy sleeper, I suppose he faked his sleep last night as so not to make me worry. I sighed hoeing that this short moment of relaxation for him was filled with peace.

I sighed and looked at Dante, since I felt her gaze on me; "What?" I asked in an oh-so-not-polite-voice.

Dante's sick grin appeared on her face again, " You turned out better then I hoped, the eldest Prince and my brother will be more then pleased…especially the Prince. He'll be thrilled to have a new harlot all to himself."

I snarled at this, thinking of yelling my bloody head of I kept my voice in check so I wouldn't wake my brother.  
" I'll ne-"  
"Do you want Sloth to live or die…? Remember what I told you…if either one of you betrays me…the other suffers even greater…remember that Pride as the Prince has his way with you…"  
( End of part one)

---------------------------

I could see it… the palace where the royal family lived…lives…whatever but I have to say…I is HUGE!  
When my golden optics rested on the crystal like palace, only fairy tales came to mind. I mean when one sees such a thing, you don't expect the people inside to be…as twisted as they come…

"…Wow…" was all I could say.

Dante smirked behind, "Get use to it, you'll be living there for a while…though not for vacation…don't forget the plan Pride…"

I didn't reply my eyes were still on the palace and it's amazing shine it gave off. It was beautiful beyond one could imagine.

_I wonder if the royal family's appearance is equal to this…Heh doubt it…_

The carriage came to a stop, noticing that the driver opened the door for us to step out I poked Al's side, which caused him to jump.

"Wha…?" was all he said and his stormy green eyes still held some sleep in them.

I smirked at him, " Hey, so you know…we're here…"

I turned my back and hopped out of the carriage as my golden eyes stared at the people before me, I almost gasped at who was there.

There was a man with glasses, black hair and lime green eyes wearing the standard military uniform and next to him stood another with jet-black hair and deep blue eyes with a smug look on his face. Though I didn't know either of them, the one with the smug look…just annoyed me…though I don't know why.

As Al and I began to walk with Dante, who had spoken with the two military personal that were named Maes Hughes and Roy Mustang…even the guy's name didn't appeal to me. Al and I kept gaping at the place as the other three acted like it was nothing, but then again they've seen this more then twice so I suppose they are use to it. As we walked up the nicely polished marble steppes, we came to the front door, with was made of fine Oak. We enter the palace; I could feel my heart pounding quickly stealing a glance at Al I saw that he too felt the anxiety build inside him.

The hall was big…almost artist…paintings of the families ancestors were lined up in the wall and drapes that were the color of blood flowed around them. I was so preoccupied that I had failed to notice that we had stopped walking and bumped right into one of the military men. The named Roy;

"Hey…watch it…"

He said, but not with a glare but with an almost playful look. I felt him eye me up and down; as he did I couldn't help but glare at him and took my place beside Dante as she stood between Al and me. I was about to ask him why we stopped, but when I saw that his green eyes were looking forward I took glance ahead.

"It is a pleasure to met with you again, My brother…" said Dante in a solemn voice as he violet eyes stared coldly ahead.

The man was tall; he looked at the very least forty…or maybe sixty, violet eyes like Dante but a darker skin tone. He had black hair, a mustache and wore on eye patch over his left eye, dressed in the finest clothes one would expect a military leader and a king would wear.

"Hello Dante…it has been a while…I am delighted to hear of the gifts you had brought for my sons you are most generous…" she said and gave a small bow to him with a cold smile on her lips.

"Oh, ho…but of course…Bradley…" he responded and returned the bow, with an equally cold smile on his lips.

This was annoying, they were talking to us as if we were things, toys and not normal…ah…human beings!

"Hey! Do we look like things too you? Last time I checked we wer-!"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as I felt a hand collide with the side of my face, causing me to lose balance somewhat. Roy smirked; "Don't speak out of turn…slave…"

I growled at him, "Fuck you!"

I lunged forward, completely forgetting why we had come here for, swinging my left leg I sent a roundhouse kick as him, which he failed to escape so he grabbed my leg. His blue eyes widen when he felt the cold steel under the thin fabric, when I noticed that no one was trying to stop me I continued with me attacks. I tripped him causing him to fall to the ground where I aimed a punch at his face, he rolled over and my fist collided with the marble floor. Only the clinging sound could be heard but forgotten as I rushed for another kick when I suddenly heard clapping.

I stopped and turned my head; my golden eyes fell on those who stood merely ten feet away. Dante held a smirk on her face, while Bradley looked pleased, Al and Hughes just looked worried. But there weren't the ones clapping.

My golden eyes fell into another pair of violet eyes, ones that were younger then the others. Those were attached to a body; the teen couldn't be more then nineteen at the most. He had a fair complexion and a pretty face long green emerald locks flowed around him which was kept from his face by a black head band with a red upside down triangle on it. He wore tight black tube top, along with finger-less gloves and tight black pants that had small slits one each side of the thigh along with black combat boots that had chains wrapped around them.

He was the one who was clapping. He walked up to the king and winked at me, " Heh…this ones got guts…" he said as he licked is lips. I could feel his violet eyes follow every exposed curve of my body, I could help but feel my face heat up as he did so.

"This pretty chibi's actually not just some worn out toy…Heh I like…"

He walked up to, for a few moments I had forgotten that anyone else was there, all I was he...and strangely enough he reminded me of a walking palm-tree.

He came a few feet to me and gave a warm sweet smile that had nothing sweet behind it.  
"Hey, Chibi…The names Envy…looks like I'm your new Master my chibish boy toy!" and he winked. But when he spoke those simple words…I swear my heart stopped...goodbye crappy life...and hello Hell!

---------------------------------

((Chibi Theater- ending song: Every fiber is Pride))

Crave that name into my arm,  
Allow the blood to flow like that river it is,  
My body is broken and bent  
The poison is coming undone,

Alone in space and time, I can't hold my body still; the poison is slipping through the cracks. I can't stop the flow; I'm tied to this fate of mine. I can't seem to fix it, wanting to end the cycle I try to run. Tell me something I don't know, tales of old and tales of new. The rain carries to smile but carries no sorrow, I can't taste it but nor can't I miss it.

Every fiber, every cell  
Don't let this be without fill  
Every fiber, ever cell  
Don't let this be without fill

I was tricked I was fooled, because I was vain; forgotten what was at stake. Ending my life by the hand of fate without a single sign. I bruise myself there nothing here but you've tied me down and I can't cut the ties. I'll find a way to fix my mistakes even if it means to live a life that will end within a day.

That symbols dug into my flesh as if I'm nothing else  
Allow the blood to flow like the river it is  
My body is broken and bent  
The poison is coming undone

I'll stop the running, can't see nor feel; I've lost it halfway through. Alone in space and time everything I knew is merely a fleeting memory of the darkest night. My sin is Pride and Pride is I allowing the blindness to fill my senses. Cure the pain and cover the shame; I'll find the way to change the fate.

Every fiber, every cell  
Don't let this be without fill  
Every fiber, every cell  
Don't let this be with out fill

Don't…let this be…without fill…

Because…the poison…is coming…through…

-----------------------------------------

Sorry that it has taken so long...school just started ...but anyway...please review! Love ya!

-Enviouse-Of-You-Kid


	4. Something new

((_Chibi-theater- opening song- In The Shadows- by: The Rasmus_

_(Edward is seen sitting down near a rive bank wearing his_ _new clothes with a cut across his face)_

O-o-o-o, O-o-o-o  
O-o-o-o, O-o-o-o

_(Looking up a few drops of rain start to fall on his face mixing with the blood looking like tears)_

No sleep, No sleep until I'm done finding the answer  
Won't stop, won't stop before I find the cure for this Cancer

_(Stands up and starts to walk undoing his braid causing his golden hair to fly around him because of a breeze)_

Sometimes I feel like going down and so disconnected  
Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted

_(Looking behind him staring at the river with a small a smile on his face)_

I've been watching (_I've been watching_), I've been waiting (_I've been waiting_) in the shadows for my time

(_Envy's sitting on the branch of a tree over seeing the Mansion where he lives)_

I've been searching (_I've been searching)_, I've been living for tomorrows all my life

_(His eyes grow cold as he climbs down stepping right in front of his mother's grave)_

O-o-o-o, O-o-o-o In the shadows  
O-o-o-o, O-o-o-o In the shadows

_(Edward and Al's old house comes to view as it rots away)_

They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I…I'd rather kill myself then turn into their slave

_(Edward glances at his automail arm and leg, and then at his left shoulder where the Oroborose was branded into his skin)_

Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow I just don't want to stay and wait for a wonder

_(Alphonse sighs as he cleans the dishware glancing outside at the clouds while looking down at palm of his hand where the Oroborose was branded on his skin)_

I've been watching _(I've been watching)_, I've been waiting _(I've been waiting_) in the shadows for my time

_(Greed sits in his room admiring a long sword in his hands with a sad smirk on his fac_e)

I've been searching _(I've been searching)_, I've been living _(I've been living)_ for tomorrows all my life

_(He scolds as he remembers that he'll never be truly free from his fathe_r)

Lately I've been walking, walking in circles, watching, waiting for something

(_Alphonse is down on the ground lying on his back with a sad smile on his face, showing his mark on his right palm)_

Feel me, touch me, heal me, come take me higher

_(Edward is kneeling down on his knees holding his left shoulder fingers tracing the mark)_

I've been watching _(I've been watching_), I've been waiting _(I've been waiting)_ in the shadows for my time

_(Both Envy and Greed are standing in the graveyard both holding swords with blood dripping from the blades)_

I've been searching _(I've been searching)_, I've been living _(I've been livin_g) for tomorrows all my life

_(Both Edward and Alphonse are standing beside Dante, Edward as Pride and Alphonse as Sloth both baring their Oroborose marks)_

I've been watching…I've been waiting …in the shadows for my time  
I've been searching…I've been living … for tomorrow  
O-o-o-o…O-o-o-o In the shadows  
O-o-o-o…O-o-o-o In the shadows

_(Ed is last seen standing beside Envy holding the blade of Envy's sword and beside them Greed and Al stand next to each other both hold the sword in their hands)_

I've been waiting…

_End of Chibi-theater-))_

* * *

Ed's pov  
------------

* * *

_Goodbye crappy life…and hello Hell!_

_Wait…he just called me…CHIBI!?_

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGADUSTBALLTOOSMALLTOBESCOOPEDUP!?" I yelled at the older teen, if you think I was going to stand for someone calling me…short…you're wrong! I narrowed my golden eyes at him, Envy…what the hell kind of name is that?

Dante sighed and turned to Envy and it surprised me how…kind her voice sounded, "Envy, it has been a long time since I've seen you…you look like your late mother…"

This caught my attention, especially how Envy reacted, " Really? That gives me another reason to hate that woman…" he said seething through his teeth.

I was taken aback by this, looking at my brother hoping that he too was confused as I was except…he wasn't looking at my direction instead, someone was talking to him. And that someone was getting a little too friendly with my brother. Before I could go over there and kick the bastards ass I was called back by that stupid Mustang guy.

"Hey…who taught you to fight like that…?" he asked standing up nursing the side of his face looking at me with those blue eyes.

That was a question I wasn't expecting by someone who just got their ass handed to them. I shrugged my shoulders at Roy not really caring to answer his question; "I just know how…". Turning my back to the man I was about to make my way to Al and that other guy, though I had no idea who he was. He had spiky, slid back hair and wore a tight black shirt with a jacket over it, which had…fur or something fluffy around the neck.

And what appeared to black leather pants, which ran over his black boots along with black bracelets on each wrist. Again I wasn't able to do anything, why? Because someone…pulled on my braid. No it wasn't '_Prince'_ Envy.

"Pride! Leave Sloth and Greed alone, stop being a worried brother and say hello to your new master." said Dante as she held my braid captive. Now, I see the reason why she braided my hair in the first place, curse her!

_Wait…did she just say new Master…?_

_But that would mean…_

Not wanting to know the truth I don't turn to look at him even though I already know whom it is, but a part of me was still hoping that this was all a cruel joke of some kind. But apparently it wasn't because if it was someone would have had the heart to say it was and since that wasn't happening one could only guess that this was reality…damn my intellect. I couldn't help but groan as I turned finally to look at my new_ 'master'_.

Envy looked at me with a smirk on his lips, and that smug look on his face as I could feel his eyes travel down my figure taking in ever exposed curve he could, for some reason I felt like a show dog. I had never wished more then ever to have my normal clothes back, " Nice…You out did yourself Auntie" he said with humor lacing those words that slipped through his lips.

I growled softly my golden eyes glaring up at him, in the short time I've come to met him I've learned to dislike him with every fiber in my screwed up, fucked up body. I had to resist the urge to punch his stupid face, or pull his hair till I could smash his pretty face into the marbled floor.

…_Wait…did I just say 'pretty'? I meant ugly…wait I mean…ah shit forget it!_

Dante smiled and ran her fingers through my loose golden bangs, I felt like biting them, as their essence seemed to linger there. And her free hand traced my jaw-line, making growl softly at the base of my throat; she was just making it worse treating me like an item they had just purchase from their latest shopping spree.

"Yes…his quit the catch isn't he…a little golden puppy…though he can be somewhat…" she paused and looked at me I gave the cruelest look I could ever make; " devious…"

Envy blinked and looked at me with a blank look on his face, "Really?" he mused walking towards me with a smirk painted on his pale face, "Good then he won't be a bore."

"Fuck you!" I said, not bothering to hide my displeasure at knowing I would be the slave of a gender bending palm-tree like teen! I yelped as I felt someone tug hard on my braid causing me to fall back a little, I whimpered lightly as a hand slapped my face, knowing full well who it was.

Dante glared at me, "Don't! Speak to King Bradley and Prince Envy in such a manner! Have I not trained you well enough, Pride!"

I heard light laughter, most likely from Roy, I looked up at Dante and hate could be seen on my face, "Sorry…_Dante-sama_…" I said not meaning a single letter that left my mouth. Envy walked towards me and sighed placing a hand on my redden cheek, I flinched slightly. Dante moved away letting my braid out of her hands.

"Auntie, don't be so mean! If you damage my toy, then what will I have to play with?" he whined making his face turn to a pout. I couldn't help but blush very lightly; he looked cute when he did that…damn my teen hormones! I couldn't help but snarl as well, speaking of me as If I was merely an object to be given to a spoiled brat.

Dante looked at me and then at the Prince, "Yes, I'm sorry Envy I suppose my temper got the best of me but don't worry I'm sure he wasn't damaged." She paused, " Anyway, Bradley when is the crowning scheduled?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Which worked, or at least somewhat it cause Envy to tense up slightly at the mention of the crowning of the new King.  
"Hm…well I have to reschedule it as you ca tell neither of my sons are ready, and Wrath is far too young. Greed and Envy…are not ready for the position and as for my daughter Lust, she's taken charge of my military command and doesn't wish to get the crown from what she has told me. And Gluttony…well…you know how he is."

Dante nodded her head, "Yes, I suppose our royal family is in a tight spot."

"'Our' royal family? As I recall Dante you no longer carry our name since you turned your back to our parents and married a fool of a man."

I could see the hate in Dante's eyes grow as the King said these words, I couldn't help but smirk at this after all she's finally getting talked down which she deserves badly.

"Yes…I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries, Sire"

"Good, now then do you have anything else you wish to discuss?"  
She gave him a nod of the head, "Yes I do, but it would be better if we spoke in your study room rather then here, brother"

Bradley agreed, " Alright, Mustang, Hughes get the room ready for me and my sister." He said  
The twos men solute him and began to walk up the stairs, as Roy gave me a sideways glance before he turned away completely. Dante looked at both Al and me before she and Bradley walked upstairs talking in hush voices of things that I could care less.

Envy sighed and stood up as everyone left leaving, him, Greed, Al and me, "So…Greed! How do you like our new pets!" he cried.

He wrapped his arms around my neck nuzzling my face, without giving me a warning, "Gyah! Get off of me!" I yelled.  
Envy smirked and held me tighter, "like hell I'll let you go O'chibi-san"

Al looked at me with a worried expression, he was about to speak when Greed picked him up causing my younger brother to yelp and my temper to rise…rather quickly.

"Let my brother go!" I yelled trying to break Envy's grip on me. Envy laughed lightly and picked me up the same way Greed had with my brother.

"I don't think so, your brother's mine and don't worry," Greed pause and looked at Al, "I'll make sure to take very good care of him"

Al looked at the older teen, and some fear could be seen but what came next tipped me over the edge. Greed leaned down and placed a small kiss on my brother's lips, Al's eyes widen slightly, but what surprised me the most was that fact that…he kissed back!

"Alphonse!" I yelled to break them apart, though Envy was thin he was still very strong and wouldn't let me out of his grasp. Al seemed to have heard my voice as he broke away from the kiss and began to struggle, "Nii-san! Help!"

"Al…I can't…" I said flatly sending a glare at Envy, who merely gave me a grin before kissing my forehead, I blushed a deep color of red, "What the hell!"

Greed laughed at me along with Envy, "Nice puppy you've got Envy, just don't get bitten" he muttered as he turned away taking my little brother with him. I yelled at the older Prince to returned my little brother that instant but he ignored me and I could see Al's worried face as they disappeared into a pair of black doors that lead to another corridor. I stopped struggling against Envy's hold and growled lowly, "Put me down…"

"Ne? Nope don't thinks so chibi!" he said with amusement lacing those words that slipped through he lips. I cursed at him, "Put me down you bas-!"  
I was caught off as I felt teeth bit down on my neck, hard, I cried out in pain as I squirmed, Envy bit down even harder as I moved about. When he pulled away, I could see his face in a satisfied grin, with a bit of red liquid on the corner of his lips. My eyes widen as I nursed my hurt neck; he broke the skin and cause blood to flow to the top!  
"Now chibi…" he said as he lowered his face down and placed a soft kiss on my lips, "…don't piss me off again…or it'll be worse…"

I looked at him; my golden eyes narrowed in a glare, as I my neck throb in pain under my hand, "Yes…_master_…"

* * *

**_Michiyuki (Loveless)_**

(_Edward is sitting between Envy's legs as he_

_ Hug him Ed looks away in pain)_

Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating  
We will never become one.  
In a place deeper than gentleness

_(Envy looks down at him asking what's wrong, _

_Ed doesn't look at him tries to push away from him_)

Touching each other is merely pain.  
Please bind the two of us.  
We will dream no more,  
Joining hands in uncertainty  
Walking towards The cruel dawn.

(_Envy holds him closer whispering in his ears to stay, _

_But Ed shakes his head tears forming in his eyes)_

True words are surely  
Somewhere in the true world,  
Lurking In our wordless night.  
Surely even now

_(Envy clasps his face and tried to kiss him, _

_Ed allows him but pain is seen on his face)_

Meeting each other in order to know loneliness,  
We won't know until we exchange a kiss.  
Even so, I am trembling with the joy  
Of having met you.  
Please support my heart.

_(Greed and Al are sitting in his room, _

_Al looks out the window walking off the bed)_

We will dream no more,  
We can't run to a warm place.  
We will surely overcome  
The cruel dawn.

(_Greed walks behind him and wraps his arms around Al's waist, _

_Al falls back into the embrace closing his eyes shaking slightly.)_

The abandoned quietness  
Will surely find  
The true words  
In order to lovingly hurt each other.

(_Al looks up at Greed, who holds him tightly. _

_Envy pulls away from the kiss and wipes Ed's tears away)_

Someday surely  
Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating  
We will never become one.

_(Ed falls asleep in Envy's arms as he carries him bridle-style to the mansion,_

_Greed cradles Al as he sleeps in their room together)_

O cold starts before dawn,  
Please light the path that's just for us

* * *

YAY! Updated finally!..y'know I hate thanksgiving...my parents treat me and my younger brother like slaves that one day of the year...oh well anyway hope you liked it please review! 


End file.
